


WINGS 51 - 55

by learashi



Series: Wings!fic [11]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: “Jun,” Sho said as he grabbed his hand and pulled him close.“Sho, I’m busy.”Sho knew this but Jun was wearing cutest apron that he’d ever seen tied around his waist rendering him irresistible. Jun huffed and pulled away, turning his attention back to his cooking.“Don’t care,” Sho mumbled as he nuzzled the back of Jun’s neck.





	WINGS 51 - 55

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cielmelodies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielmelodies/gifts).



> Hi, [](https://cielmelodies.dreamwidth.org/profile)[cielmelodies](https://cielmelodies.dreamwidth.org/), as you can probably see, your Wing!fic is back. I couldn’t resist the lure of more drabbles involving these cute couples even though I should totally be writing about a dozen other things instead *guiltily runs and hides under the rock*

**51\. GLIMMER**  
  
Ohno smiled as he woke up with a very pointy elbow poking him in the side of his head. During the night he had slipped down towards the bottom on the bed and Aiba had managed to wriggle his way upwards so that his head was bent strangely sideways against the headboard.  
  
As the moonlight streamed in through the skylight Ohno could see myriad tiny glimmers of green fire sparkling on Aiba’s wings. Their mating had gone smoothly and Aiba was finally his.  
  
Ohno carefully sat up shook out his his own wings, feeling as if sparks were still shooting through his veins. He reached out and tugged Aiba down from his uncomfortable position, earning himself another smack in the head as a long arm flailed around in his sleep.  
  
“S-Satoshi?” Aiba mumbled without waking, wrapping himself languorously around his new mate.  
  
“Yes, my love?” Ohno replied, revisiting the bite mark on Aiba’s exposed collarbone, soothing it with a gentle lapping of his tongue.  
  
“I love you more than chocolate cake.”  
  
“Really?” Ohno asked with amusement, stroking Aiba’s soft hair.  
  
“Even chocolate mint cake with extra sprinkles,” Aiba murmured settling his head on Ohno’s shoulder with a sleepy sigh.  
  
Ohno kissed the top of Aiba’s head and fell back into a deep and peaceful sleep, his breathing perfectly synchronized with his mate.  
  
  
**52\. AWAKEN**  
  
“Jun,” Sho said as he grabbed his hand and pulled him close.  
  
“Sho, I’m busy.”  
  
Sho knew this but Jun was wearing cutest apron that he’d ever seen tied around his waist rendering him irresistible. Jun huffed and pulled away, turning his attention back to his cooking.  
  
“Don’t care,” Sho mumbled as he nuzzled the back of Jun’s neck.  
  
“I’m trying to cook dinner. You like to eat don’t you?” Jun asked patiently as he squirmed under Sho’s touch.  
  
“I do, but I like you more,” Sho replied. His wings were a deep purple that somehow echoed the deep tone in his voice.  
  
“Can you wait five minutes?” Jun asked without much hope.  
  
“No, I don’t think I can,” Sho said as he moved his hand further down, sliding it down the front of Jun’s yoga pants.  
  
Jun hissed and leant back against Sho’s chest feeling his knees go wobbly at the feeling of his mate’s questing hand.  
  
Sho smiled in satisfaction as he felt Jun’s cock awakening under his touch. He turned Jun to face him and licked a stripe up the side of his neck breathing in the scent of spice and vanilla that was wafting from Jun’s warm skin.  
  
“Why do I need food when I have you?” Sho asked, nipping at Jun’s earlobe.  
  
“I’m making seafood pasta, but I guess I can always throw it away if it spoils,” Jun said with a pretend pout.  
  
Sho froze in place, releasing his grip on Jun’s hips slightly, his wings dulling as he took in Jun’s words.  
  
Jun couldn’t help laughing at Sho’s despondent look. “Don’t worry. I was just teasing; it will keep for an hour,” he said as he squeezed Sho’s ass and rocked his hips forwards, rubbing up against his mate.  
  
“Only an hour?” Sho asked, immediately perking up as Jun slid his wings around his back and lightly stroked his soft feathers over the scales on his own wings. The sensation sent tremors through his body as he lifted Jun up onto the kitchen counter.  
  
“No, I think it can last indefinitely,” Jun replied, wrapping his legs around Sho’s hips.  
  
“Challenge accepted.” Sho lifted Jun up and carried him in the direction of their bedroom. “As long as you promise to keep the apron on.”  
  
  
**53\. BLAZE**  
  
“Um, I don’t think a barbeque is supposed to have flames that high spewing out the top,” Nino drawled unhelpfully. He had no intention of leaving his comfortable position in the shade under the tree to go and help.  
  
“I know that!” Sho panted as he ran around with his bottle of drinking water trying calm the flames slightly.  
  
“Perhaps you should have waited for the others before you lit the fire,” Nino said, brushing off a piece of ash that had landed on his left wing.  
  
“Aiba and Jun are busy upstairs making the salads and Ohno hasn’t arrived back from the fish market yet,” Sho said. He rubbed his hand across his sweaty brow leaving a black smear across his face. “I just wanted to make the fire so that it has time to die down before we cook on it.”  
  
“Do you even have the faintest idea about what you’re doing?” Nino asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No, he doesn't.” Jun’s voice suddenly cut into their conversation as he walked over to the table set up on the lawn carrying a bowl of leafy green salad in one hand and a bowl of dressing in the other.

“I am perfectly capable,” Sho huffed as he turned back to the fire.

He felt oddly drawn to the leaping flames, his wings flickering with splashes of orange and red that perfectly mirrored the fire’s ever changing hues.

Jun looked at the flames reflected in Sho’s eyes and thought that his mate had never looked more handsome. Something about the element of fire seemed to speak to Sho.

“I have marshmallows,” chirped Aiba, balancing a giant bag of the sugary treats on top of a bowl of potato salad. “We might as well take advantage of all those flames.”

“You want to toast marshmallows before we eat lunch?” Nino asked, looking a little queasy.

“Why not?” Aiba asked, his wings shimmering with sheer joy.

“Why not indeed?” Ohno asked as he came through the gate carrying an enormous foam cooling box in his arms. “By the time that fire is any use to cook this fish on it will practically be dinner time anyway.”

“Hey!” protested Sho, earning a soothing hug from Jun.

“Yay!” Aiba held out a handful of chopsticks with marshmallows skewered on the ends.

Ohno and Sho quickly took one each while Jun hesitantly took another; he was worried about singeing his feathers in the leaping flames.

Sho immediately took it from Jun’s hand, worried that he might burn himself. Jun wanted to complain about Sho’s overprotective instincts but Sho was giving off such a dominant aura that all he could do was meekly agree and go and sit next to Nino.

Jun propped himself up against the tree trunk, leaning companionably against Nino’s side, smiling as Sho handed him a shriveled blackened marshmallow and passed one almost as burnt over to Nino.

They both discreetly disposed of the evidence and sat watching Aiba stuffing his face with perfectly melted treats while Ohno and Sho poked ineffectually at the fire which threatened to burn the barbeque to the ground. They all looked so happy and contented that Jun and Nino found themselves wearing matching silly grins without even realising that they were.

  
**54\. DELICIOUS**  
  
Sho’s eyes widened as Jun twisted and turned in front of the full length mirror. He was wearing a particularly tight pair of black trousers and a soft pale blue sweater. The low neckline of his sweater showed off his collarbones and the black pendant that hung from a gold snake chain around his slender neck.

Jun had always been beautiful, but since the exhibition of his portrait at Ohno’s exhibition he had blossomed; he stood taller and exuded an aura of confidence that had been lacking before.

“If you don't stop doing that I’ll never get to dinner,” Sho said. He could feel a stirring in the front of his trousers at the sight of Jun’s hips swaying as he craned his neck to check his ass out in the mirror behind him.

“What?” Jun blinked innocently at him, fully aware of the change in Sho’s wings. They were shimmering with purple arousal around the edges. “I'm just making sure that I look my best.”

Sho groaned, torn between the prospect of a free dinner at his favourite restaurant with his publisher and staying home with his mate who looking so very delicious.

Jun laughed and pressed a chaste kiss to Sho’s cheek before slipping away to grab Sho’s car keys. “Off you go then. But can we have dessert here together later?”

“Dessert?” Sho paused while tying his laces and looked up at Jun. Something in his voice was making it hard to breathe.

“Mmm,” Jun said and he moved closer to where Sho was still kneeling on the floor, stroking his long fingers through Sho’s hair.

Sho couldn't resist wrapping his arms around Jun and lifting up the corner of his sweater to nibble the smooth skin of his hip. “And would this ‘dessert’ involve actual dessert or something else?”

Jun could feel warmth spreading through his chest from the pendant as it brushed against his skin, mirroring the desire that he could see in Sho’s eyes.

Sho stood up and backed Jun up against the wall, pinning his wings in place and gazing at him with eyes that were nearly black. Jun wrapped his hands around Sho’s neck and held on tightly as Sho proceeded to kiss all of the air out of his lungs.

Jun could only whimper and moan when Sho slid down his body and took his cock into his mouth, working quickly to bring him to orgasm.

By the time Sho was finished, Jun clung limply to him with a dazed expression. Sho bit the side of Jun’s neck firmly before stroking the pendant with the tip of his finger. “Be prepared for when I get home.”

Jun could only nod as Sho stalked out the front door after kissing him possessively, afraid that his voice would fail him if he tried to speak. His whole body was still tingling and his head was spinning. He thought of the surprise cheesecake that he'd made earlier that day and hidden in the fridge. That’s what he’d actually been referring to when he mentioned dessert, but he certainly wasn't going to tell Sho that.

  
**55\. NYMPH**  
  
“Come here, my gorgeous nymph,” Toma purred as he stalked Nino across the floor.  
  
Nino immediately picked up the closest object to hand and hurled it at Toma’s head.  
  
“OW!” Toma yelled as he rubbed the sore spot where the mug had hit him before falling to the floor and shattering into five separate pieces. “Nino! What was that for?”  
  
“Stop talking to me like I’m the heroine of some soppy romance novel set in medieval times,” Nino fumed, crossing his arms angrily.  
  
As Toma looked down at the broken pottery and the dregs of coffee that had sprayed across the floor and lightly touched the bump growing on the side of his head, he decided that he’d had enough. He stomped over to the genkan and ripped his coat off the rack, angrily trying to shove his arm into the correct hole and push his feet into his shoes at the same time.  
  
“You know what Nino? I really like you, in fact I think I might even love you, but I’m sick of you lashing out at me all the time.” Toma’s face was red with anger as he continued, “When you think that you can treat me with some sort of respect then give me a call, but until then I don’t want to hear from you.”  
  
After Toma left with a final slam of the door, Nino shuffled over and picked up the broken pieces of mug, muttering angrily under his breath. It wasn’t his fault that he didn’t know how to act as one half of a couple; he’d never had a permanent relationship before.  
  
Nino didn’t even know that he’d cut himself until he saw the red droplets on the floor. He whimpered and slumped down in a heap, feeling endlessly sorry for himself.  
  
He knew that he was behaving badly towards Toma, unconsciously trying to push him away before he decided to leave. It had happened over and over again in the past; as soon as he opened his heart to someone he had almost instantly been abandoned and forced to pick up the shattered pieces of his life and try again until it reached the point where he just stopped trying.  
  
But as Nino sat on the floor in a despondent pile, he was struck with a level of loneliness that he’d never experienced before. He hesitantly pulled his phone out of his pocket and pressed speed dial.  
  
A moment later he heard a familiar ringtone chirping just on the far side of the door to his apartment.  
  
Nino stood up and pulled open the door, almost catapulting Toma onto the floor. “Fix me,” Nino demanded holding out his cut hand.  
  
“And?” Toma asked as he took hold of Nino’s wrist.  
  
“…”  
  
“Nino.”  
  
When Nino finally spoke his voice was so tiny and muted that Toma had to lean forward to hear.  
  
“I think I might even love you too.”


End file.
